TUFF goes Hollywood!
by edger230
Summary: Dudley and Kitty win a trip to Hollywood, but why does Dudley keep having the same dream over and over? Who's the villian in his dream?
1. The win and the Dream

Dudley and Kitty were officially going out. A while ago they had both confessed their feelings for each other and became boyfriend and girlfriend. The problem was, no one at T.U.F.F. knew about their relationship. They rarely got to be alone. But all of that was going to change… hopefully.

One day at HQ everyone was doing their usual routines. Keswick was inventing something that spits acid, Kitty was practicing her karate in the dojo and Dudley was drinking out of the toilet. Then an announcement came on over the intercom.

"Agents Katswell and Puppy, report to my office."

They practically broke down the door to the Chief's office. "What is it Chief?" Kitty asked saluting him.

"You two have won the contest!" Chief said.

Kitty and Dudley exchanged confused glances. "What contest?" Dudley asked.

Chief, with a smile replied, "Every year I put all my agents into a drawing and choose two randomly. I chose you two. You get to go on an all-expense paid trip to Hollywood for a week!"

Dudley and Kitty almost started jumping up and down. But instead they just smiled and thanked the Chief. They weren't just excited because they got to go to Hollywood for free, but also because they finally got some time alone together.

While on the way out they tried as hard as they could not to scream.

They went home early that day because they had a lot to do. The trip was tomorrow. They had to pack, plan and shop for supplies.

When Dudley got home he was practically bouncing off the walls. Then his mom came in.

"Dudley calm down!" she said. He told her that he was going to Hollywood but he didn't say anything about only going with Kitty. He just told her that the entire agency was going. His mom made him promise he would call every night and sent him to bed.

But that night Dudley had a strange dream. He dreamt that he was in a dark hole. It was about eight feet deep and the only thing he could see was a hole at the top and standing there with Kitty tied up and her mouth covered with a scarf was… he couldn't tell. Kitty was trying as hard as she could to break loose and get to Dudley, but she couldn't. He tried to climb out the hole, but he couldn't.

He heard a voice that sounded familiar." Now watch me kill your girlfriend!" it said. He heard a gunshot and woke up.

He was breathing heavily and it was 2:30 in the morning. _"It was just a dream, _he thought to himself. _Kitty's fine."_

He went back to sleep. But eventually, he had the dream again.

When he woke up from it, it was 6:50 a.m. Kitty was going to be there in half an hour! He raced through breakfast and grabbed his bags. He told his mom goodbye and was out the door at 7:10.

While waiting, he thought about his dream. Why did he have it twice? Was he working too hard? He probably wasn't. The last time he thought that, he had truly been hypnotized by Snaptrap. Before he had another chance to think about it Kitty arrived.

To be continued


	2. Mysterys and notes

Dudley and Kitty were driving to the airport. Hollywood was quite a ways away. On the way there Dudley was starting to think that he should tell Kitty what he had dreamt about, but he decided not to, actually he forgot when he saw the buffet was serving bacon and eggs for breakfast.

On the plane, Dudley was looking out the window when he fell asleep. He had the dream again. It was a little clearer this time. He still couldn't tell who the villain was though. Suddenly when he was trying to climb up the hole again he heard the words, "Dudley, wake up!"

He woke up breathing heavily again. He looked around and noticed he was still on the plane. He looked beside him and Kitty was holding his hand looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You were tossing and turning!"

Dudley knew he had to tell her. So he did. He told her about the dream and the dark hole and the villain and how he didn't even know who it was. He also told her how he continued to have that dream. He was happy he told her. It felt good.

Kitty looked pretty worried. "Do you think it could be a sign?" he said. Kitty sighed. "I wish I knew." she said. "If you ever figure out who the villain is, come tell me and we can be on the lookout." She kissed him on the cheek. Dudley felt much better knowing she was there.

In a few hours, they made it to Hollywood. They were pretty excited. Dudley forgot all about his dream at just the sight of the Hollywood sign.

Then something strange happened. They got a taxi and when they got in Dudley heard a voice that sounded familiar. "Where can I take you?" it asked. Kitty told him the directions and they were off. The man never looked back at them or even told them his name. He just drove.

When they got to the hotel, the SECOND Dudley and Kitty took their bags out the taxi driver left without charging them. Dudley and Kitty looked at each other and they knew they were both thinking of how weird that was.

When they got to their rooms (they had separate rooms) it was already dinner time. They went to a restaurant and something happened that was as strange as the taxi ride. The waiter had the same sounding voice as the taxi driver and was wearing a hat and a surgical mask. After he took Dudley and Kitty's order and left they both agreed once again that that was extremely weird.

When they got back to the hotel, they went straight to bed. Dudley of course had the same nightmare again, but this time it was different. The exact same things happened of course, but this time, Dudley saw the villain. He would recognize that villain anywhere. It wasn't Snaptrap, Birdbrain or even the Chameleon.

It was Jack Rabbit.

Dudley woke up and rushed to Kitty's room. It was all so clear now. The taxi driver and the waiter were Jack Rabbit. He had heard the voice in his dream. He had to get out of here.

When he got to Kitty's room, he immediately pounded on the door. But instead of staying in place, it opened and crashed against the wall. Dudley sprinted in the room and looked all around him. Kitty was gone. Instead of Kitty in the bed, there was a note.


	3. The final countdown

Dudley was scared, he almost couldn't move. He hardly even noticed himself pick up the note. He read it and almost died. This is what it said:

_Dear Dudley_

_I am sorry, whell actually I'm not. I can't be with yoou. Reallly I don't want to be with you. You are welll verie embarrassing. e were terrible tgether. I tok a plane home. We're one as partner too. We am tired of seein you. We're doe._

_Goodbye forever._

_Kitty_

Dudley couldn't believe it. He thought Kitty loved him. But something was eating at him. Why did write the note like that? She never spelled anything wrong. Then he remembered something. He had read the Lemony Snickett series. In one of the books the kid's Aunt had spelled things wrong in a suicide note to tell them where she truly was. He knew Kitty had read the books too. He looked at the note and found a million errors.

He found H, O, L, and kept decoding. He got out the words, HOLLYWOOD SIGN.

He had to get to the Hollywood sign.

He grabbed the jetpack he and Kitty brought in case. He flew all the way to the Hollywood sign. When he got there he saw nothing. He screamed for Kitty. He went behind the H and saw Kitty all tied up and had a scarf around her mouth.

"Kitty!" he exclaimed, throwing the jetpack aside. Kitty looked up and started shaking her head and trying to talk to him but all he heard was, "MMMMMM! M, M, MMMM!"

"What, I can't understand"- before he could finish he was pushed down a hole about three feet away from him.

He looked around him after the fall and couldn't see anything. He looked up and noticed that the hole was about eight feet deep, just like his dream. At the top of the hole was none other was Jack Rabbit.

"Ah Danny!" he said.

"Can you ever get my name right?" he replied.

Jack dragged Kitty over to the hole and uncovered her mouth. "What do you want Jack?" she screamed. "You can have me! Just let Dudley go!"

"I want you both. If I only try to destroy one of you, the other will just try to fight back!" Jack said. "So I'll just kill you both!"

Dudley kicked the dirt out of frustration, really hard. Then he noticed that the ground was pretty weak. A lot of dirt had come out of that kick. He waited till Jack was laughing evilly and then, as fast as he could; he dug a hole across and up. He got to the top just as Jack was yelling down the hole, "Any last words Denny?"

"Yea." Dudley said behind Jack. "Puppy Punch!" Jack turned around just in time to see a fist going towards his face.

Jack was knocked out cold.

Dudley put hand cuffs on him and called the police.

After the police got there and took Jack away, Dudley and Kitty embraced.

"What happened?" Dudley asked

Kitty told him that Jack had snuck into her hotel room and forced her to write the note.

"I didn't mean any of that." she said. "I do love you." He just made me write that so you wouldn't come looking."

Dudley stared at her for a long time and finally kissed her.

"I love you too." he said.

For the rest of the week they had fun together and didn't encounter anymore badguys.

The End


End file.
